


Do you wanna play 'Titantic'?

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Other, Poly Angels, Polyamory, inspired by hailee and kendra, some of the lines get explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: Five stories where Sabina tries out her new method of pick-up lines on Jane and Elena, much to Elena's amusement and Jane's annoyance. Plus one bonus story.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	Do you wanna play 'Titantic'?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a series of tiktoks by these lesbians: https://www.tiktok.com/@haileeandkendra

It all started when Sabina and Elena were having a night out. Jane was out on a smaller mission with Bosley, so the two of them were on their own. They were in the middle of their dinner when Elena noticed that Sabina was staring at her.

"What is it, babe?"

Sabina smiled. "You're just so pretty"

Elena grinned dopily. "Aw! Thanks, babe."

"Ya know what would make your face look even better?"

"What?"

"If I had my legs wrapped around it."

Elena look completely stunned before an overwhelmed smile appeared on her face. "...Yeah!"

-

"That is not what you said", said Jane, having heard Elena's story.

"I was flustered", said Elena, defensively. "I didn't know what how to respond to that! You think you could've handled it any better?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "I've known Sabina longer. I'm used to her..." She searched for the right one. "her 'Sabina'-ness. So, yes. I think I could've handled it better."

Elena scoffed. "We'll see"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She's totally planning on doing this a lot more in the future"

Just then, Sabina walked in. She leaned over and kissed Elena on the cheek. "Good morning, Sunshine." Elena beamed. Sabina walked over to Jane and did the same. "And good morning to you, too."

"Good morning, Flopsy. What have you got there", she asked, pointing at an envelope in Sabina's hand.

Sabina handed her the envelope. "You're gonna need this"

Jane looked at the envelope, which was clearly a bill envelope that Sabina wrote 'Pet Insurance' on with a sharpie. "Why would I need this?"

Sabina grinned devilishly. "Because you're gonna need pet insurance after I destroy that pussy".

Jane's jaw was on the floor and her eyes were almost bulging out of her skull. "SABINA!"

Sabina giggled to herself, while Elena tried not to laugh. "Oh, yeah. You can totally handle it better, babe."

-

After a while, it seemed like the pick-up lines were here to stay. Elena and Jane didn't seem to mind but Jane was definitely getting a little numb. One morning, the three of them were cuddling in their room at HQ when Bosley walked in. 

"Good morning, Angels", she exclaimed.

Sabina excitedly hopped to her feet. "Something to do?"

"I'll let you know when these two get up", said Bosley, gesturing to Jane and Elena.

"Can't", Elena moaned. "Too comfortable. And Jane's too soft." Jane smiled as she wrapped her other arm around Elena and lifted her up. "I guess I'm up. What are we doing?"

Bosley decided that now was a good time to have a little fun. "I don't know. You guys look a little tired."

"But I wanna know what we're doing", Sabine whined.

"I'll let you know one thing". Bosley leaned in closer. "We're going to China."

"You couldn't have told us that over the phone", asked Jane. "Or any other method that didn't require waking us up?"

Bosley rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Just get ready, have some breakfast, and I'll brief you guys afterwards"

As she left the room, Elena groaned and plopped back onto the bed. Jane sat beside her and Sabina wedged in between the two of them. "I'm glad we're going to China. Ya know why?"

"Don't answer her", Jane said flatly to Elena.

Elena ignored her. "Why, Kitten", she asked Sabina.

Sabina put her arms around the two. "'Cause I'm 'China' get in your panties". Elena laid down and started laughing while Jane just rolled her eyes. "Did you hear me, babe", Sabina asked her. "I said 'I'm CHINA get in your panties!"

Jane put her hand to her head. "I heard you the first time"

-

Sabina didn't know if Jane was annoyed with her constant pick-up lines for real or if she was annoyed in an endearing way. The way she usually was towards Sabina. But she didn't feel like risking it. So instead, she would only do it with Elena for a bit, since it was easier to get a laugh out of her.

One day, the two were lying in bed when Sabina started stroking Elena's jaw. "What is it", asked Elena. 

"Just, uh, wondering if your jaw is sturdy enough to sit on"

Elena touched the roof of her mouth with the tip of her tongue and nodded. 

It went on like this for a while. It usually happened whenever Jane wasn't around. It got to the point where it felt like Sabina's day wasn't complete unless she threw another pick-up line at Elena.

"Hey, baby"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me if I'm wrong, but isn't your name 'Easy Bottom'?"

"NO!"

And another one, every one of them ending with Elena's dumbstruck smile.

"Hey, baby"

"Yeah?"

"You're like a snowflake"

"I am?"

"You're beautiful, unique, and with just one touch, you'll be wet"

There was Elena's smile again. "Oh, I like that one"

What Sabina didn't realize is that the more she did this, the more Elena was learning. One day, Sabina and Elena were hanging out at the mall and they walked past a Build-A-Bear.

"Hey, babe", said Elena. "Are you a Build-A-Bear?"

"No", Sabina scoffed.

"Because I'd love to take you home and stuff you."

Elena wouldn't stop laughing but Sabina was in too much shock to react. "That's a good one, babe!"

-

Jane started to feel like Sabina was starting to pay less attention to her, perhaps out of fear that she was starting to become an annoyance. So one day, Jane rolled up her sleeves, let out a deep sigh, and approached Sabina, who was silently eating by herself.

"Okay", she said. "You can say them"

Sabina looked up at Jane, bread in her mouth. "What", she said, muffled.

"The pick-up lines", said Jane. "You can do them around me. It's okay."

Sabina gulped down her bread. "Around you?"

Jane let out an exasperated groan. "You can say them to me. Just throw one out right now."

Sabina grinned devilishly. "How about... I'm like a firefighter. I find him hot and leave 'em wet"

Jane snorted. "That's the best you got?"

"Okay, that's not what I was gonna say. I wanted to tell you that you had really nice legs"

Jane turned red, "Aw, thanks you."

"What time do they open?"

Jane wouldn't stop laughing.

"This is what you've missing out on"

So, from then on, Sabina would continue to use them on Elena and Jane. Jane was sure that Sabina wouldn't take things too far because for a brief period of time, she forgot that Sabina was Sabina.

One night, Jane was in the shower when she heard a voice from the other side of the curtain.

"Baby!"

"Oh my god", groaned Jane. Sabina started to chuckle. "What?"

"Do you wanna play Titantic?"

Jane was taken aback. "...No"

"Well, we can be the ocean and I can go down on you."

Jane's eyes went wide. "Oh, we can do that. That would be good."

Sabina laughed some more. "Are you tired of me yet?"

"Never", said Jane. "Now please get out"

-

Jane and Elena were now used to Sabina's weird pick-up lines. They were eating one morning, waiting for her to come down.

"I figured it out", said Jane.

"Figured what out", asked Elena.

"The pick-up lines. I know how to see them coming"

Elena rested her head on her folded hands. "How so?"

"Before she asks them, she says 'Hey, babe'" She seemed proud of her observation and waited for a reaction from Elena.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "You just noticed that?"

Jane deflated. "Shut up."

Soon enough, Sabin walked in, fully awake. She went in between them and threw her arms around them.

"Hey, babes"

Jane and Elena smiled for what was to come. "Yeah", they asked, simultaneously.

"You know how much I love you", she said.

"Yeah", said Elena.

Jane hesitated. This was an odd set up for a pick-up line. But she went along with it. "Yeah."

"You know how much I appreciate you", Sabina said.

Elena put her hand to her chest. "Yeah", she said, lovingly.

"Yeah", said Jane.

"I love you and I appreciate you too", Elena awed.

"That's it", said Sabina. "There's no pick-up line. I, uh, just wanted you guys to know."

"Aw!" Elena held Sabina and their lips met. They looked up at their girlfriend. "Jane?"

Jane was smiling the whole time as she wrapped her arms around the two of them. "I love you too."


End file.
